


Day Five: Haze

by mathgeek27



Series: Drabble a Day Challenge [5]
Category: drabble a day challenge - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathgeek27/pseuds/mathgeek27





	Day Five: Haze

It wasn't as dark as it should be, which Ansel could tell even with his eyes shut. There was a certain brightness to the room, the kind that was almost light enough to read by, but not quite. The sun wasn't yet up, but the sky was glowing pale blue. Light crept through the gaps in the shades, windows on three sides of the room. 

He could hear traffic through the thin windows. Cars crawled past, stopping at the light, and accelerating with impatience. Many people honked; tensions were high during the morning commute. Far away, and ambulance wailed. Birds were already chirping, despite the early season. 

Ansel's mouth tasted of morning and kisses and ice cream. 

He was warm. The sheets were soft and Sloane's bed was soft and comfortable. Sloane himself was pressed up against Ansel's back, the source of most of the heat in the room. He was sore from their hike, but the soft tension in his muscles felt good. 

Something in Sloane's room smelled of eucalyptus, and beneath that was the faint smell of sex.

It was a sensory haze, one that Ansel could get used to.


End file.
